The Millennuim's Little Puppet
by Anime Skittals
Summary: It has to do with a human millennium item named Sora that is only so new to the staff of Yu-Gi-Oh. Reviewers say this is a beutiful fiction and that they would love it if I continued. By the way, chapter 5 is up
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: Hi ya'll, as some of ya know, I'm a pretty good comedy writer, but I'm also good at romances. Sit back and feast your eye's on the words of my first romance fiction. Tea fans, if you're thinking that since Tea is practically the only girl in Yugi-Oh that she'd be anybody's lover (sniff, sniff)............................ WELL THEN GET A GRIP, I WOULDN'T GIVE TEA TO ANY GUY IN YUGI-OH EVEN IF SHE WAS MY FRIEND, WHICH SHE IS THANKFULLY NOT. P.S. Bakura is going to be the evil Bakura for the whole fiction, Oh and Tea and Tristian don't exist in this fan fiction. __________________________________________________________________  
  
The Millennium's Little Puppet Bakura's sneaking around the castle and gets lost in a place of the castle he's never seen. Pfff, you'd think Pegasus would give people maps of this place, it's so big. Bakura looks at the room door next to him that has a sign saying "Keep Out". Pfff, if it's so important to stay out he'd have security. He opens the door and sees a girl with long dirty blond hair with two blue strands going down the sides of her face. She was sleeping. He stepped in the room and the first thing to catch his eye was a couple of card shaped lockets, but one seemed different then the others. He picked it up and looked inside. There was a picture of her and a guy. She was smiling and made a "V" for victory while in the other hand she held a trophy indicating that she had won a tournament in first place, while a guy with black hair and beautiful brown eye's (the kind you get hypnotized by when you look straight into them) held her shoulder and smiled. But, Bakura had never seen her on T.V., in fact he hadn't seen her in any official tournaments and she was holding a trophy proving she had won first place, it was even engraved on the trophy. It could be a fake he thought, but why would they look so happy? The other thing he thought about was why she was in the castle, he had never seen her before. He had never seen her waltzing around the castle or on the island. Then he heard a sigh. The girl was waking up.  
  
First she had looked down at her legs, then slowly but swiftly turns her head to Bakura. She had a soft look in her eyes. What are you doing here? Didn't you see the sign?  
  
Yeah, but I decided to come in anyway cause there were no guards. So what are you doing in this castle?  
  
I was a first place winner in a tournament, I was invited to this island to duel and I got all ten star chips, I got in. Then Mr.Pegasis was about to have dinner and then invited me to. While we were eating he asked allot of questions like what my name was, how old I was, was I dueling for someone? Stuff like that.  
  
Well are you?  
  
Yes, a couple people actually.  
  
Bakura holds the special looking locket up. Anyone particular?  
  
I don't want to talk about this right now.  
  
They both hear foot steps coming near.  
  
"Quick hide" she said.  
  
Sora, you can eat breakfast now. I'll escort you to the table, you might get lost. Bakura followed them trying not to be noticed even though Pegasus was only pretending that he didn't know he was there. They finally got to the dinning room. Bakura waited to come into the room so that Pegasus didn't think that he was following them all the way to the dinning room. Then he entered and said good morning. Yugi, Joey, and Seto were at the table looking puzzled by the girl sitting in the seat nearest to Pegasus.  
  
As I can see you all look very puzzled by this girls appearance. Her name in Sora Saiga. Well, she was here in this castle way before you got in the castle. She is a first place winner in an official tournament and...................  
  
Yugi speaks up. If she was a first place winner in a tournament. Then how come we haven't seen her on T.V. ?  
  
Pegasus paused in silence staring at Sora.  
  
Yeah Pegasus, tell them why I wasn't on T.V. for that amazing tournament. She said with sarcasm in her voice and why wasn't I aloud to duel any of the others?  
  
He paused again, but now looking at her locket. He had never seen this particular one, out of all the time he had seen her wondering the castle to get used to it he had seen her wear lockets but this one was different. It was still in the shape of a card but roses bordered it. May I see your locket?  
  
Uh, that's all right with me.  
  
He takes the locket out of her hand and looks inside, the same picture that Bakura saw is there. He asks "And who might this be standing next to you?"  
  
She sits there in silence for a few seconds then pulls up from her chair furiously. OH DON'T YOU REMEMBER PEGASUS, YOU SENT HIM TO THE SHADOW REALM ALONG WITH THE REST OF MY FRIENDS YOU IDIOT. HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND. Then she looked down and asked to be excused, then left.  
  
Seto was surprised that she had gotten into the castle that fast, but one question still remained, why didn't she show on T.V.? He asked Pegasus, "Where is her room ?"  
  
Pegasus lead him to her room and left them alone.  
  
Excuse me, Saiga, can I talk to you?  
  
Yes.  
  
He closed the door behind him. Tell me, do you believe in the heart of the cards?  
  
Of course I do. I believe in the heart of the cards more than anyone.  
  
Do you have any family?  
  
No, all my grandparents parents and aunt died.  
  
How are you able to live a life without anybody there to look up to or romodel?  
  
I have my friends, well...... She looks down and says "Pegasus took them all away into the shadow realm to lure me here, but I don't know why. She looks out the window. The question is, do you believe in the heart of the cards?  
  
Yeah, I do, but I didn't at first.  
  
The irony of it all is to loose for the first time. I don't know how it feels.  
  
Kaiba looks out the window as well. Believe me, it's very painful.  
  
Yes, that is right. Your first loss was to Yugi wasn't it. Pretty soon my turn will come to duel him, but I feel a glitch in my heart, like a part of it is missing. She stares down.  
  
It looks like it's going to rain, do ya want company. I mean being up here all alone can be boring.  
  
Sure. Would you like to play a friendly duel then?  
  
Yeah, I want to see how good you really are.  
  
LATER ~0~  
  
Ok are you ready Kaiba?  
  
They both shuffled each others decks then picked their hands (drew from their decks). Sora got a Yami card, Celtic Guardian, Neo the Magic Swordsman, and two magic cards, Monster Reborn and Change of Heart. She put her Celtic Guardians down in attack mode, her turn was done cause she had no use for the magic cards in her hand. Kaiba was already kicking her ass with his Blue Eye's White Dragon, but he hadn't noticed the smirk on her face, how even when he pulled that out, she looked confident that she was winning. Why the heck are you smiling, is it fun to see your monsters being blown away?  
  
No, but it is funny the way you let your guard down like this, it's not like Yugi at all. Actually, I always thought that you played around with your opponents before you showed no mercy. Kaiba, somethings missing in you......... Ahhhhh, you're missing the love for your brother in your heart.  
  
SHUT UP. THIS ISN'T AN OFFICIAL DUEL, IT'S NOT ALL ON ME TO WIN YOU FOR MY BROTHER.  
  
You make dueling for your loved ones seem like a chore. You should be able to think of your loved ones without even trying to think of them, you should be able to think of your loved ones all the time. She drew a card from her deck, it came out to be a Dark Magician. She drew another card that was The Book of Secret Arts. She put her Dark Magician down and equipped it with The Book of Secret Arts, then she put her Yami card down and then attacked. She had the exact number she needed to defeat Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba sat there staring at the table. Then got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Sora ran after him swinging around the door. Kaiba, would you like to take a walk in the rain with me?  
  
In the rain? Why would you do that?  
  
I like to walk in the rain, I feel calm when I walk in the rain. I like to taste the rain drops and splash in the puddles. It clears my mind of troubles like how you feel right now. Please?  
  
He stares at her for a few seconds, thinking "She seems to need the company since Pegasus has all her friends". Sure.  
  
So they went down stairs to get their jackets. Kaiba got an umbrella. They came across Pegasus and said that they were going on a walk, then went outside. As they walked, Sora was dancing forward in the rain caching rain drops on her tongue as Kaiba watched thinking how cute she looked.  
  
Heh, how childish. You still try caching rain drops on your tongue and jumping in puddles.  
  
It's fun, you should try it.  
  
Pff, me? I don't think so  
  
Oh, come on.  
  
He says "ok". He puts his umbrella down and starts caching rain drops on his tongue. He starts to laf with Sora having fun running down the path, but then Sora trips and falls on the ground. Are you all right?  
  
Yeah, I'm just fine.  
  
He lends her a hand and lifts her up.  
  
She pauses as the rain soaks her hair.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
I hear a tear drop, some ones crying, they're sad and alone. They are close by. I'm going to go find them, will you come too?  
  
Yeah.  
  
They walk through the forest and find a little boy with blond hair crying. What's wrong?  
  
The little boy looks up and says "I lost all my star chips".  
  
Well shouldn't you be off the island by now?  
  
I don't want to leave though.  
  
But if Pegasus finds out you're still on the island then he might send you off anyway. She notices that he still had all his star chips. You say you lost all your star chips right?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Well then how come your glove has all of your star chips?  
  
The little boy smirks then starts lafing evilly. You have a good eye Sora. The little boy suddenly turned into a teenage boy taller than her. Then he catches a grip on her hand and says " I finally have you, the forbidden Millennium Item, then he kissed her and Kaiba punched him to get him off her. The guy put his hand over the place where he got punched and said " I'll be back" he said as he disappeared. Then Kaiba and Sora headed back to the castle. Kaiba stopped.  
  
Kaiba is something wrong?  
  
Do you need to talk? I mean you seemed different as we were walking.  
  
She fell on his chest then cried  
  
Kaiba tilts his head and stares into space thinking "What did that guy mean by he found the Forbidden Millennium item? Then he looked down at her and straight into her deep blue eye's. They tempted him closer and closer. Sora didn't notice this and so Kaiba surpprised her when he finally kissed her as the rain soaked them. Afterwards she blushed and was silent the rest of the way to the castle. __________________________________________________________________ Wow that's a lot of stuff going on in the first episode, but there will be even wilder things in the second episode, what do you think will happen? I'll give you a clue, it's something that Sora said around the time she was talking with Kaiba when it was about to rain. Well as I've said before, you get me reviews I get you more stories. 


	2. My Heart is Complete

The Millenniums Little Puppet My Heart is Complete  
  
Previously on The Millenniums Little Puppet: Kaiba, is some thing wrong? Do you need to talk? I mean you seemed deferent as we were walking. She falls on his chest and starts to cry. Kaiba tilts his head and stares into space thinking "What did that guy mean by he found the Forbidden Millennium Item"? Then he looked at her and straight into her deep blue eye's. they lured him closer and closer. Sora didn't notice this and so Kaiba suprized her when he finally kissed her as the rain fell on them. Afterwards she blushed and was silent the rest of the way to the castle.  
  
Authors Notes: Have you figured out what will happen, well of course you did, but you'll find more then just that in this fan fiction. If you haven't found out what's going to happen well then the only thing to do to find out is to read it. ===================================~0~============================  
  
When Sora and Kaiba got back, Sora rushed to her room.  
  
Kaiba had asked himself " Why did I do that?". He still didn't know what the Forbidden Millennium Item was, so he asked Yugi. He transformed into Yami Yugi.  
  
Yugi, have you ever heard of something called the Forbidden Millennium Item?  
  
Yami Yugi was shocked to hear Kaiba use the name. Where did you get that name from?  
  
Well,........ He looked over his shoulder. Me and Saiga were walking in the rain, then she fell and when she got up, she claimed to have heard a tear drop. We went to look for it and found a little boy who claimed he had lost all of his star chips but Saiga noticed none of them were gone from his glove and he formed into a taller figure about my height and he said " I finally have you, the Forbidden Millennium Item".  
  
Hmmmmm, did anything else happen?  
  
Well....... He said as he stared down the hall where Sora's room was. Actually nothing else happened.  
  
Ok, just tell me if anything else happens, he says as he turns around.  
  
Um, Yugi.  
  
He looks back and asks " What is it?"  
  
How do you think a girl would feel if you gave her a suprise kiss, then she blushed and became silent.  
  
Well, they might get embarrassed, or try to ignore you. Why, is that why Saiga scampered to her room so fast.  
  
Uhhhhhh, well.  
  
You might be in big trouble now, he said as he smirked at him pointing. Then walks away.  
  
Kaiba went to Saiga's door then knocked. Saiga, I think we need to talk.  
  
You may come in.  
  
He entered the room closing the door behind him. He went to go sit on the bed beside her to apologize.  
  
You're worried that Yugi's going to brag to Pegasus about it aren't you. Well, we musn't worry, Pegasus will be reading our minds like a book, he'll find out before Yugi even gets to tell him. Pegasus will know that you didn't intend to kiss me back there. Apology excepted.  
  
How did you know all of that. He said as he turned to her and lifted an eye brow?  
  
I don't know. It's a thing with me, it's like I know a person before I ever get to know them. But tell me, why did you kiss me?  
  
He put his hand on her chin and looked straight into her eye's again. Your eye's, they are just so beautiful, calm and loving. I love looking into them.  
  
I suppose it happens to me to.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
One time I looked into my best friend's eye's and it just lured me in, but he stopped me from getting closer and we decided to forget about that day. I did until you reminded me. Kaiba? Kaiba, are you listening? She looked over and saw him staring deep into her eye's, but his eye's were full of anger and fear.  
  
Kaiba, the way you describe my eye's is just the opposite of how your eye's look.  
  
His pupils grow smaller in shock.  
  
Your eye's show anger, fear, and seriousness, like a hermit. I only see a sparkle in your eye's. She turns her head away.  
  
Kaiba puts his hand on her left cheek. Are my eye's that terrifying?  
  
No, but we're getting into a department where we're bringing the eye's subject up. I thought we had agreed to forget about that.  
  
Pegasus had barged in from his eves dropping. Sora, maybe his feelings for you are real, maybe he didn't just get lured in by your eye's.  
  
Why, that's insane to think Pegasus, we only just met today.  
  
Well no one said love at first sight didn't exist.  
  
Is this true Kaiba?  
  
No, of course not. It's completely absurd.  
  
Ohhhh is that so?, Pegasus says as he crosses his arms. I can hear that question mingling around in your head Kaiba.  
  
"YOU'RE LYING" Kaiba said.  
  
BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW, She says as she puts her hands on her head.  
  
They both left as she told them.  
  
As Yugi is wondering the halls, he comes upon Saiga's room where he heard yelling before. He knocked on the door. Excuse me Saiga, can I talk to you?  
  
Is that you Yugi?  
  
Yes.  
  
Ok, come in.  
  
He came in and shut the door behind him. Saiga, is something going on between you and Kaiba?  
  
I don't know. He says that there isn't, but Pegasus claims that he has real feelings for me. Kaiba said that he was lured in by my eye's.  
  
Well they are beautiful.  
  
She turned her head and closed her eye's.  
  
What did you do that for?  
  
I don't want it to happen to you to, but then again your eye's are strong. She looks out the window and sighs.  
  
Kaiba said that you liked the rain a lot. He's never talked about girls to me before.  
  
His eye's are sad, angry,and serious. Just the opposite of what he thought of my eye's.  
  
You were looking at each others eye's?!  
  
He brought it up.  
  
He also said that you said something about it will soon be time for you to face me in a duel?  
  
Yes I did.  
  
Do you want to duel now?  
  
Sure.  
  
They both stepped out of the room and told Pegasus that they were going to have a duel.  
  
~~~~*0*~~~~ LATER  
  
Everybody was there, and ready for them to start.  
  
Yugi, you can go first if you like.  
  
He put a card face down and a Curse of Dragon down.  
  
Sora also put a card face down and she put her Man Eating Bug down.  
  
Yugi attacked, but then Sora activated her face down card, The wall of illusion. Yugi's points were now down to 7,000 and he couldn't have felt any more careless that he made that move and his curse of Dragon was destroyed by the Man Eating Bug which narrowed his points down to 6,000.  
  
Her turn was over and he had put his Dark Magician down, that was the end of his turn.  
  
Sora put down the Trap Hole which destroyed his Dark Magician. He was now down to 3,500 points and with the Wall of Illusion still there it narrowed down to 2,500 points.  
  
Somehow Yugi had 3 parts of his Exodea in his hand so he put down The Mystical Elf in defense mode and raised it's defense with Castle walls by 500 points.  
  
Sora had drawn for a card from her deck it was Two Pronged Attack. She destroyed her man eating bug and destroyed The Mystical Elf. Yugi was now down to 500 points and Sora was still at 8,000 points.  
  
Yugi drew a card, it was another Exodea piece.  
  
Sora drew a card, it was The trap Master. She put it in attack mode, her turn was now done.  
  
Yugi pulled another card from his deck, it was the last piece of Exodia. He put all the pieces down and summoned The Great Exodia.  
  
Sora was defeated. She looked down at her deck with her eye's being shadowed by her hair. She said in a happy but sad voice " I am defeated, thank you Yugi." she said as she took her deck off the platform then backed up. Then she said in her mind " My heart feels cold like it's been broken, I've failed you all my friends, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I don't deserve to be your friend. As she stood there with her deck against her heart she froze into ice.  
  
Yugi was shocked " What the, she's frozen in ice!"  
  
Pegasus said in no worry at all " She's going to be fine."  
  
Pegasus, did you do this to her?  
  
No, she did this to herself. Right now, she's being tested against her own heart.  
  
Tested? What is her heart testing her on?  
  
Well, this was her first time she has lost, she feels regret against herself for not being able to win for her friends.  
  
And who's fault is that Pegasus, Kaiba said as moved up to Yugi's side. You're the one who has all of her friends. Why did you lure her here anyway?  
  
Why do you ask all these questions that you know I won't answer, he said as he flicked his hair and smiled.  
  
PEGASUS, IT'S TOO LATE TO BE KEEPING SECRETS ABOUT HER FROM US, TELL US WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON.  
  
Hmmm, as you wish. You see, I met her at the tournament she had won. She said that it would have been funner to have dueled me rather then those others but she felt happy she had won anyway. I asked her if she would like to duel me afterwards.  
  
She said that I had already planned to have a compotitian soon.  
  
I didn't know what she was talking about until I wanted something to lure Yugi in. I knew that she would want to be in the tournament so I sent her the things she needed.  
  
Is that all?  
  
No, I scenced an immense power coming from her to I thought she might have had a Millenium Item, but I didn't see that she had one.  
  
Why in the world did she thank me?  
  
That is something that you have to find out from her.  
  
~~~~0~~~~ SORA'S BATTLE AGAINST HER HEART  
  
Sora is walking around in a dark place where she can only see herself, until she hears foot steps coming from behind her. She hesitates to turn around.  
  
The guy with blond hair folds his arms around her and whispers " Do you hate yourself?" in her ear.  
  
She looks down at the ground and says "Yes, yes I do.  
  
Then stay with me, stay with me, where no one can hurt you ever again.  
  
Will my friends be there?  
  
Yes, every single one of them.  
  
Do you promise?  
  
Yes, I swear to God.  
  
They start walking towards a door they can see in the dark realm, but then Sora heard a voice. "Sora, he's lying to you, he just wants to have you to himself".  
  
Yugi, is that you?  
  
Yes, I'm speaking to you through my Millenium Puzzle. He doesn't want you to see your friends, he wants you to forget about them and for you to love him for eternity.  
  
NO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S LYING, HE'S HERE TO TAKE ME TO MY FRIENDS!  
  
You're lying to yourself now. You don't want to know that he's not on your side. You're also fooling yourself. Wouldn't you rather see your friends for real rather then in a dream?  
  
That's the problem, I lost to you and now I can't face Pegasus. Now the only way to see them is in this dream.  
  
Don't you remember when you won the tournament? Pegasus offered to duel you. He's probably been desperate to duel you ever since you met at the tournament.  
  
But if I couldn't defeat you in a duel, then how could I possibly win against Pegasus?  
  
You must carry the faith that you carried in all of your duels. If Kaiba says that you believe in the cards more then anyone then prove it by defeating Pegasus in real life.  
  
That's right, I should, but Yugi how do I get out of here?  
  
You must brake down the walls around your heart with your power of the Millennium Items.  
  
What do you mean? I don't have any Millennium Items.  
  
You yourself have the power to knock down the walls around your heart.  
  
Well then I'm bringing you with me she says as she turns to the blond haired guy.  
  
I am already free. None the less I can't interfere with your final decision on the test. Then he disappears.  
  
Sora closed her eye's then yells "KAORI". The darkness diseapred and she opened her eye's and said "Don't worry, I see the light".  
  
~~~~0~~~~ THE TEST IS OVER  
  
The ice shatters and she collapses on her knees while she is lowered from the platform.  
  
Kaiba and Yugi run over to her. Are you ok? Kaiba says with worry.  
  
Don't worry, I'm free.  
  
Yugi asks her "who is Kaori?".  
  
Pegasus says "Kaori is not a person she knows, it is a magic name that the Forbidden Millennium Item uses to activate spells and other magic.  
  
She has a Millennium Item, Yugi says in shock!  
  
No, don't you remember Yugi? Bakura says as he walks towards Yugi. The Forbidden Millennium Item isn't an object, it's a person that has immense abilities. One that has a power greater then all the Millennium Items put together. The only way to own it was to have she or he fall in love with you. So Sora is just a little puppet in this game.  
  
Pegasus says " So, then that means that Kaiba knew this and was just using her.  
  
Is this true Kaiba, Sora asked with sad eye's? __________________________________________________________________ HA HA, you have to wait till I put up the next one. Well please review. I don't care if you say it sucks in one of them, I just want reviews. 


	3. Bakura and the Stolen Sky

The Millenniums Little Puppet Bakura and the Stolen Sky Authors Notes- Sora means sky in english, so now that you know that, you should know what some of the story is about. Now enough about that, I'm going to enter a manga contest with my friend Rebecca. I hope we get far. So please, root for us.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Of course it isn't true, Kaiba said in a truthful tone.  
  
Bakura tugged on her hand and said " Come with me.".  
  
She took his hand and followed. Where are you taking me?  
  
He hurried faster and then stopped at the exit. Then he said " I have what I came here for, so just follow me.  
  
What do you mean you have what you want? What is the thing you wanted?  
  
He looked at her with a smirk " Well I have more then what I wanted, but you'll do just fine. As I said before, you are just a puppet in this game, so your feelings don't matter right now. In other words, I'm steeling you. Pegasus would probably kill to get something like you.  
  
What do you mean something like me?  
  
Your questions are meaningless to anyone, your life as a Millennium Item means nothing, but only that people will use you for your power. I will also repeat that a person can not truly own the Forbidden Millennium Item unless it falls in love with the one who wishes to poses it. I never believed that such a legend was true, so I just wanted to get all of the Millennium Items instead of looking around for something that probably didn't exist. Well, I guess I got lucky or something.  
  
So I'm just a puppet, my life is meaningless?  
  
Yup, but you get a pretty good role in the cycle.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Well, I guess that since you're still around 14 or 15 years old it's odd.  
  
Why?  
  
Because, The Forbidden Millennium Item is a millennia (a thousand years) old legend and you're only about 14. It's a mystery how even that story was remembered this long a time. It's an even bigger mystery how you are practically a child and yet you are or might be The Forbidden Millennium Item.  
  
They have already left the exit doors and headed toward to shore (even though that would take a couple days but noooo they don't listen to me). They finally sat down to rest.  
  
Huh, I'm so exosted.  
  
Bakura looks around to make sure that there is no one following them.  
  
Bakura, am I that valuable?  
  
Yeah you bet you are. Anybody in the world would try to get you now that some people know the Forbidden Millennium Item is real. Pretty soon about every duelist will know. Pegasus and I would never tell about this, but there is always some one else who finds out. So we have to act quickly.  
  
She looks down and thinks "So I'm...... just an item?  
  
Bakura looks over at Sora. She's really beautiful, but sad.  
  
Sora thinks " If I don't go back I surely won't be able to get my friends back so......".  
  
Bakura, you can leave, but I have to stay for my friends sake even if my life is meaningless. So you either have to come back with and come up with a good excuse why you left, or go. It's up to you. She got up and started to walk back to the castle.  
  
Sora! If you go back, you'll have to see Kaiba and if you see Kaiba then  
  
(interrupts) I'll have to face seeing him even if he doesn't love me. I know how painful it is, but I also have my friends to think about.  
  
Sora! Sora!  
  
She ignores his calling.  
  
He runs up to try and get a grip on her wrist, but the blond haired boy appears in front of him. Who are you?  
  
I am Himori. One who you should fear.  
  
What the!  
  
You don't remember. Well your memory must be very dull, let's refresh it a little. CHRONOS!  
  
Sora starts to look dazed and turns around. She put her hand in front of her. A card forms in her hand. Them she throws it at Bakura. Do you remember me now (she said in a double voice like the one Alcione has in the OAV of Rayearth)?  
  
He looked at the card and saw Himori on the card with the title Limitless to the Sky's Name. His pupils grew smaller as he backed up in fear of knowing that he was the evil guardian of the sky (which sky is a short version of saying The Forbidden Millennium Item).  
  
Sora. Kaiba said as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turns around and asks "Who are you?"  
  
SORA, WAKE UP. DON'T YOU REMEMBER? The rain, you love the rain don't you Sora. You love to splash in the puddles and catch the rain drops on your tongue. Remember today when we did that?  
  
Her eye's became undazzed and she said " Oh, Kaiba" then sighs and falls into his arms.  
  
Himori huh. Well Himori I won't let you take her away from me even if she is part of some legend. If you were her guardian you would be protecting her from harm, instead you are getting her into danger. Why do you love her anyway?  
  
I love her because she is like a little girl but a wise one. She is easy to make fall in love with me. She is in love with me Kaiba, you can't change the way she feels.  
  
YOU'RE A LYRES, SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, SHE LOVES ME, ME YOU HEAR.  
  
What a pitiful little boy you are. You can't possibly make her as happy as I have.  
  
Any guy could be in love with her. Even I am. She was meant to be this way, she was meant to be irresistible. Yugi is strong, but he is falling in love with her to. Joey hasn't met her or even seen her after breakfast this morning. Bakura said.  
  
They both looked at Bakura.  
  
Himori disappeared.  
  
and Kaiba carried Sora back to the castle.  
  
Sora lade in bed for a couple hours with Kaiba at her side. No one else was there.  
  
She woke up with Kaiba staring at her.  
  
I'll bring you to your room now, ok.  
  
Thank you.  
  
He brought her to her room and lead her inside. He immediately slammed her against the door and continuously kissed her and started to strip his shirt off. He then slammed her against the wall and slid down the wall. His knees were over her legs as he kissed her with no sign of stopping. He was breathing really hard.  
  
Sora stopped him for a moment and asked " Kaiba, are you really in love with me?"  
  
Yes, I love so very much. I don't care if you are some part of a legend. I just want you.  
  
Kaiba, you should rest for tomorrow.  
  
But......  
  
Kaiba.  
  
I'll see you at the breakfast table tomorrow morning. Then he put his skirt back on and left.  
  
She got ready for bed and as she was getting her night dress on she was having trouble buttoning the back of it. Himori appeared. Then stood right behind her. She could feel him pull her hair back and breathe down her neck. Do you need help? He buttoned her night dress slowly as she blushed. I love you. He turned her around and said "and I know you love me to."  
  
Yes I do, but...........  
  
But what?  
  
I also love Kaiba.  
  
I know you love me more though. Then he looked into her eye's.  
  
Sora's eye's were hypnotized by Himori's passion for her and she drew closer and closer and then they kissed.  
  
Himori, I need to go to bed. Good night.  
  
I'll see you tomorrow then.  
  
Sora went to bed. She fell asleep from a really hard day. Then Kaiba snuck into her room. Then sat down in a chair next to her. He stared at her as she slept peacefully. Sora, what are you feeling right now. Do you love him or me? He stayed there the rest of the night and fell asleep in the chair holding her hand. The next morning Pegasus caught Kaiba asleep holding Sora's hand. So he decided to leave them alone and tease them later. Sora woke up and saw Kaiba next to her. Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba woke up when he heard Sora say Kaiba's name. Sora?  
  
Kaiba we have to get to breakfast. She got her clothes on and they both rushed down the hall way. Then they turned a corner and found Pegasus in front of them.  
  
Well well, it's a big suprise to see you here. Catch your sleep?  
  
Uh yeah, sorry I slept in.  
  
"You're not the only one" Pegasus said looking at Kaiba.  
  
Um, Pegasus?  
  
Yes. He said with his clueless face on.  
  
Can I speak to you alone for a minute?  
  
Hmmm. He grinned evilly. Oh all right.  
  
Kaiba knew that something was up.  
  
Pegasus, what do you think about me and Kaiba, does he really love me?  
  
Pegasus thought to himself "Hmmm if I screw around with her head a little she will believe everything I say, and with my Millennium Eye I get a bonus on her trust. Like I said before, I can feel his love for you.  
  
Ohhh, she said softly looking down with a blush. Well may I have some breakfast? I'm starved.  
  
Of course you may. Right this way. He said as he lead her and Kaiba to the dinning room.  
  
When they got there Kaiba and Sora sat at two separate ends of the table eating breakfast. Then Sora had a shock in her head. OW IT HURTS, MAKE IT STOP, RRRRRAHHHHHH. She started to breathe really fast holding her head from the pain.  
  
Kaiba got up quickly. Then ran over to help her.  
  
But Sora kept on screaming not to come any closer.  
  
Kaiba called for Pegasus immediately. "Pegasus, It's Sora, she's in pain but won't let me come near her.  
  
Pegasus approached her.  
  
Sora started to have images. PEGASUS, GET AWAY.  
  
Himori appeared and approached her. He said "Shhhhh, you are going to be all right. We won't let anything hurt you. Just close your eyes.  
  
She closed her eyes and then fainted into Himori's arms.  
  
Himori looked at them strictly. What were you trying to do, kill her? I'm especially telling you this Kaiba. I want you to stay away from her. Even if it means you leaving the island. He lifted her up and brought her to her room. Sora you're fainting a lot these days. What's happening to you? You'd think I know, but I don't know at all. He puts his hand on her forehead to see if she just has a fever. "She seems fine.".  
  
Kaiba then comes in to visit her.  
  
Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?  
  
That's funny, I don't remember you saying anything about that.  
  
Himori slams Kaiba against the wall and chokes him.  
  
Kaiba smirks and says "If you kill me Sora will never forgive you. She might still love you, but she won't want to see you, she'll be angry at you. Besides that, she will change completely. So who are you going to get rid of, me or her? Either way you loose.  
  
Rrrrrrrrr. He took his hand off his neck without hesitation. Kaiba, you don't get what she's going through.  
  
Neither do you.  
  
True, but you're not her guardian.  
  
You still don't get it. Anybody who falls in love with her is practically her guardian.  
  
Yeah, but I was actually chosen to be her guardian. You are in love with her and I think that you shouldn't even have met her in the first place. She's in a way higher rank then you.  
  
You're jealous because you know she loves me.  
  
He looks down and smirks. She doesn't tell you how she feels does she.  
  
Kaiba stands there silent as he refuses to answer. Then Kaiba notices a tear roll down Sora's face. He runs over to her pushing Himori out of the way. Sora, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. He said as he held her against his chest.  
  
She tore herself from his arms and ran out of the room crying as she said "I'm going for a walk.". As she was running down stairs trying to hide her tears she bumped into Yami Yugi.  
  
Sora, what's the matter?  
  
Yugi! Oh, Im sorry. I was just on my way down to get a banana an I uh stubbed my uh toe.  
  
You're a really bad liar. You know that?  
  
..................  
  
Here we'll goo to my room and talk about it. __________________________________________________________________ Authors Notes: Bad Idea, very bad idea. YUGI, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME. Noooooooooooooooo. Anyway you should know what's going to happen next episode by my reaction. As I've continuously said before, the more reviews I get the sooner I'll pick on Umi wave to put it up. 


	4. Running Away

The Millennium's Little Puppet Sora, Where Are You? Authors Notes: Yo, yo, yo, how are my fans? Well, well, well, so Yami Yugi is bringing Sora to his room. Doesn't that scene look familiar from some films. Oh yeah, I wrote this, hehe. I love teasing you like this, making you wait for the next fan fiction to come up even when it gets to the best part. Anyway, I am going to give you a little game to play in my reviews, well if you want to. The game is to guess the four seasons of this fiction. It doesn't have to be in order you just have to have all of them right, but I will only accept it if you review for this particular one. The way you will know if you were right is if I put your name up under the Author notes in the next fan fiction. When I say the four seasons of this fan fiction I mean like for example (believe me these are so not the answers) some person says that they think it's sex, surfing time, marriage, hero time. Something like that. Well good luck. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Sora, what's wrong?  
  
Kaiba and Himori are fighting over me and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have been introduced to Kaiba or have found Himori.  
  
No, it's not any of your fault or theirs. It's just the way it is. Yami Yugi looks at her with a stare. He then thinks " She's so pretty and her eye's are so afraid, but wait a minute, Kaiba said that her eyes were calm and loving.". Sora, are you afraid of something right now?  
  
No, nothing right now. Why do you ask?  
  
Oh, no reason.  
  
Hmmmm, she glares at him thinking " There's always a reason for a question, but I won't ask right now". Yugi, I'm going to go outside now, so good bye. She left the room smiling. When she went outside she was walking closer and closer to the shore. She sat down to rest in the same spot she had with Bakura then moved further forward. She was afraid to come outside because something bad would always happen to her, but she didn't care anymore, If something bad happened to her she still wouldn't care. She was alone, but she liked it because she wanted to get away from all the things in the castle. As she had stopped. She saw a battle field and decided to walk into the middle of the field. She laid down and looked at the sky. She asked herself " Why am I the meaningless one? Am I even allowed to love? Kaiba, what were you thinking when you kissed me that first time? Himori, I don't even hardly know who you are. You just popped up and acted as if you knew me. I'm so confused.". She got off the field and started heading toward the ocean again. It started to get dark and she was still walking toward the ocean. She stopped to go to sleep, but where? She wasn't going to sleep on the ground and the field she stopped at was too far back, she didn't have enough energy. Plus if she went that far back then it would take her twice as much time trying to go to the ocean the next morning. So she rustled under the leaves that had fallen to indicate fall was there.  
  
*********O*********  
  
Kaiba, have you seen Saiga around here? I mean, she's been outside for quite a while. You'd think she came back by now. Yami Yugi said.  
  
You let her go outside?! Yugi, you know that when ever she goes out there something bad happens to her!  
  
Oh Kaiba, she'll be fine. "You worry too much" Himori said.  
  
Kaiba grabs his coat and rushes down stairs and out the door.  
  
Himori becomes jells and decides to spy on him just in case he does find her.  
  
Mean while Kaiba is looking around for Sora and calling her name. SORA, SORA. Rrrrrrrr he thinks in his mind " why would she come out here? It's freezing and her coat was still at the castle".  
  
Kaiba, what are you looking for?  
  
I'm looking for Sora. She's out there somewhere.  
  
Hmmm, Kaiba leave her alone, she's fine. Let her stay out for a couple days.  
  
YUGI, ARE YOU CRAZY?!  
  
She wants alone time. Just let her stay out there.  
  
Huh, if you think so.  
  
I know so.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sora sleeps in the leaves shivering. Then Himori appears with a blanket and a back pack full of food and materials to make hot cocoa. He genteelly puts the blanket over Sora and tucks it under the rest of her body. Then he disappears.  
  
The next morning she woke up and looked at the sky. She sighed. Then she found out that she was covered with a blanket and a back pack was next to her. She didn't really care about how they got there, so she picked the back pack and blanket up off the ground and carried it over her shoulder. She could almost hear the sea roaring in her ear. She ran further ahead with excitement. She could finally see the sea. She was so happy to see the silver sparkle that it reflected, but then the breeze. That breeze reminded her of that time Himori had breathed down her neck and the breeze against her skin reminded her of the times that Kaiba touched her all the times he did in those certain ways. Then she wanted to run away from the sea, but couldn't because her legs wouldn't let her move from the beautiful sight that she longed to see again. She dropped herself on the ground as she didn't care what she did anymore, she was still a bit tired and took a nap there. Hours later she still hadn't waken up. She was stuck in an endless dream and so her nap turned into sleeping and her sleeping turned into three days of sleep.  
  
Yugi, have you seen Sora? Kaiba asked him.  
  
No, I haven't. Yugi held his chin with worry. I haven't seen Himori come around either. I think we should go look for Sora.  
  
"I'll get my coat" Kaiba said as he started to go down the stairs to get his coat.  
  
Back where Sora was sleeping, Himori appeared. He wrapped her in the blanket and lifted her up. Then disappeared to go to the castle. When he got there, everybody had left to go find Sora. Well, maybe not everyone. Pegasus was checking all the screenings of the island to see where she was. Himori brought her to her room and laid her in bed. He closed his eyes and put his hand over her forehead. He was looking inside her head as she was dreaming. He was suppressed to know that she was dreaming that she was in the shadow realm as she was sleeping, but the weird thing was that he couldn't feel her presence. Not anywhere in her mind. Then he knew, her soul was too week to survive in the shadow realm, but it was only a dream. How could she actually be in the shadow realm? He got out of her dream and thought "Unless, someone's screwing around with her mind", but he swore that no one else was in her dream. This was obviously a serious problem. Sora is one of the most important Millennium Items. No one knows why, but she is. Her soul was lost in the shadow realm. She couldn't get out and no one can get her out except the one who put her there. Yet he didn't know who put her there and without that answer she was likely to completely die.  
  
A guy with white hair appeared behind Himori and hit the back of his head, putting him on countous. The figure stripped Himori's shirt of. Then unbuttoned all the buttons on Sora's shirt. He put them on the bed with Himori's hand holding Sora's waist and Sora's hands on Himori's chest. Then he disappears.  
  
Pegasus tells them all that Sora isn't anywhere on the island and that they should come back. After Pegasus turned the communications he slammed his fist against the table and thinks " Where could she have gone, there is no means of transportation on the island anymore and she doesn't even know how to use transportation spells yet."  
  
LATER  
  
Everybody was back from searching. Kaiba slammed his fist into a wall with anger.  
  
You miss her that much don't you Kaiba. Yami Yugi said with a straight face on.  
  
I love her a lot Yugi. I just can't bare if someone took her away. I should of been there for her instead of letting her stay out there for so long. The thing that's killing me inside is if Himori took her to have her to himself. He doesn't deserve her.  
  
Oh, he doesn't? Yami Yugi said with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I mean that, he might seem evil like, but he really does love her truly. You're jelous of him because he can appear anywhere, any time without anybody knowing. You're afraid he will take her away from you. What if he did take her? What would you be able to do?  
  
SHUT UP. YOU'RE TELLING LIES.  
  
Am I? Yami Yugi said with a serious face put on. The one place we haven't checked is Saiga's room. So, if we're lucky, she'll be in there.  
  
Yeah, if we're lucky.  
  
They both went up stairs to Sora's room, Pegasus followed as well as Bakura.  
  
Kaiba was the first to open the door only to see Sora and Himori in those positions. He ran over to get Sora up from her sleep. He shook her, but she didn't wake up. He shook her more, harder this time and called her name "Sora". He asked Yami Yugi "Yugi, do you know what the hell happened to her?"  
  
Yami Yugi was silent.  
  
Kaiba then started shaking her furiously and yelling her name "SORA, SORA, WAKE UP."  
  
But she didn't wake up.  
  
He went over and punched Himori in the face to wake him up, but that only put him deeper on countous. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THEM?!  
  
The guy with the white hair appears and says " You can't get through to Sora, she is dead.  
  
DID YOU DO THIS? DID YOU POSE THEM IN THIS POSITION?  
  
Yeah, but it's no use trying to wake Himori up either. He's on countous. You're not as strict as Himori was to keep her alive.  
  
Sora started glowing, then shining like a prism and everyone was blinded by the light. Then after the light faded Sora opened her eyes and got up from her bed. Her eyes were glowing. Sora said " Susuma, you are not to judge them unless I say" she said in a double sounding voice again. She widened her eyes and made a gale and blew him out of the room having him slam against the wall.  
  
You still are as strong as ever Sora. He walks toward her as she tries to stop him making a barrier between them. He goes right through her barrier and touches her left cheek. She pauses as her barrier fades. He says " but you are not as strong as you used to be, because your present self is dead in the shadow realm you will not be able to go to your full strength again.  
  
WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SHE IS NOT ME, SHE IS NEARLY A PUPPET TO KEEP MY SPIRIT ALIVE INSIDE HER BODY.  
  
No, you're wrong, that has always been your body and you will slowly die after she is dead. He gets closer and closer to her, then she faints.  
  
What happened to her? Kaiba asked.  
  
Her weakness is love and friendship. So her present self took over and since her present self is dying in the shadow realm, this is why she is like this right now. Then he disappeared with her.  
  
SORA! Kaiba said in surprise of his disappearance with her.  
  
Kaiba, since we don't know where they could be we mine as well just sit here or keep ourselves occupied. Yami Yugi said  
  
Joey came out of his room and asked "What's all that commotion?"  
  
They all turned around and stared at him.  
  
"What did I do?" Joey asked.  
  
After a minute of silence Yami Yugi spoke up. "That girl named Sora has been kidnapped. By the way Joey, where have you been since you saw her?"  
  
In my room. Where else?  
  
Yami Yugi thinks to himself "Hmmm, could Joey be part of her disappearance and why has he been in his room all this time?". Joey may I see your room?  
  
Uh, well eh, it's kinda messy, so maybe later.  
  
Yami Yugi thinks to himself again "Just as I thought, he's hiding something from me and the rest of us."  
  
______________________________________________________________ Authors Notes: Well, well, well, so Joey is a kidnapper, but is there more at work than meats the eye? Is Joey being framed? Find out in the next episode of "The Millenniums Little Puppet". Oh and you should know how to get more stories. The more reviews the more stories I will have ready for you. 


	5. Screaming

Authors Notes: Congratulations, you have just started reading the fifth episode of "The Millennium's Little Puppet". That means you get to come up with a game suggestion this time. That's the game for this episode.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yugi decides to talk to Joey, so then he goes to knock on his door. Nobody answers, so he just walks in anyway. He starts to take a look around. He came upon a picture of Serenity and Joey as little kids. Then Joey entered the room and said "why are you in here?"  
  
"I am in here because I was waiting for you to come. I wanted to talk to you about Sora. Do you have anything to do with these disappearances? If so, you can tell me anything and I won't tell soul." Yugi said anxious to find out what was going on. Joey nodded his head and said " I don't know anything about Sora. Not one thing. I just got off the phone with my sister. She says she can see just fine now. If I could help ya out Yugi, I would."  
  
" Can I call your sister? I would like to ask her a couple questions. Nothing personal, but I need to do everything I can to find out who is doing this."  
  
"Fine, I don't care, just don't make her cry. The limit is an questions she doesn't want to answer or can't answer." Joey pulls out his sister's number and gives it to Yugi. Yugi goes to the phone nd dials the number. It rings a couple times, then Serenity answers the phone. "Yes, who is it?"  
  
"Serenity, It's me, Yugi. Your brothers' friend."  
  
"Oh, Yugi, I've heard a lot about you. You're the one that helped my brother get the money for my eye surgery. Thank you!"  
  
"Serenity, I would like you to tell me if you know of a person by the name of Sora Saiga?" Serenity gasped in shock of that name. 'Of course I've heard that name before. She was my best friend while Joey and I were separated. Why do you ask?"  
  
"She has recently been kidnapped by someone. She was here at the Maxamellion Pegasus's manner for the tournament in Duel Monsters. We're trying to find out more about her past life before this happened to accomplish a suspect, but nobody ever knew her before this except Pegasus and he hasn't met her long enough to know her far past. I'm glad she was your best friend. You're the only hope we have at finding her now. Tell me, did anything weird or sudden happen at the time?"  
  
Serenity sighs in depression of Sora's past. "I'll tell you it all from the thinnest details of a thread, or maybe an outline would help, but anyway. Her parents died way before we became friends. She lives at a shrine now. One day she said she wanted to go to the beach so we went that day and we were so very happy that day with the wonderful sun beating upon our faces. Until some guys with sun glasses appeared ad the grabbed her, trying to take her away. To let you know she had a very determined spirit at that time. Then the most bizarre thing happened. Something forced them to let her go at that time. I knew that something was special about her at that time, but she made me promise to never mention the situation to anyone at all. She got very interested in duel monsters and sometimes when she was playing she would have this daze in her eyes with a smirk on her face when the opponent would have a good play down. It was like she could sence the least bit of fear in them. She could sence he smallest mistake in their plan. If they didn't have back up, they were in big trouble. Some say she was a cheater, but I knew that in fact it was because of her ability. That is all I can tell you at the moment. I have to go, thanks for calling. It was nice talking to you." Then she hung up.  
  
Yugi was about to go back to his room when there was a loud screaming coming from Bakura's room. Everybody rushed to his room only to see Bakura holding Sora in the air at the neck, choking her to death. Then he threw her against the wall " I've got what I want now, but why won't you grant it to me?"  
  
Sora didn't answer. She was hurt seriously. Bakura started to get angrier "Why won't you answer me?!". Sora got up and then she started walking toward Bakura. Bakura's pupils grew smaller. Then he hit Sora across the face. She kept on coming. Then he hit her again and she fell down. She was crying and started yelling "Why are you being like this? I didn't do anything to you." Her tear touched the floor and then the floor acted as if it were a puddle of water and then she started to choke. Bakura realized what was happening and told the others to get out of the room. The door was shut and Bakura hen pushed her out of the way of the puddle. Sora was on contious in his arms, but breathing well. He looked down at her and felt his heart pounding. He didn't know what it was that was making it do that, but he started to draw closer to her lips. they're lips finally touched and Bakura felt the pounding in his heart become faster. It made him want to kiss her again and again until he fell asleep. Then he realized what he had done. He couldn't forgive himself, but those wonderful lips were too hard to resist. Her lucious unresistable lips. He hated to have fallen involve with her since she was in a crisis between Himori and Kaiba at the moment. He then stopped and did nothing further for the sake of her problems at the moment. He then picked her up and put he on his bed. He then touched his fingers to her lips and said "I will have you in the end....... Sora." Then he went out of the room. Yugi walked in Bakura's room to see how Sora was doing. He saw that she was sleeping peacefully in Bakura's bed. He had a chance to search Sora's mind for her past life. He put his hand over her head and then started to search inside her mind. He was walking and then he came upon two chambers. One room with a toys and wonderful paintings of happiness and the other closed. He did not dar go in the other one, for he did not know what would await him in the closed chamber. He entered the childish room. As he walked further and further into the room he eventually saw a corner that had a little table with a vase that had a red rose in it. No toys or painting were surrounding the table. Not one, but it was just as beautiful by itself. He walked toward the rose and he was about to pick it out of the vase when he heard a voice.  
  
"I wouldn't take that rose out of the vase if I were you." Yugi turned around and then saw Sora. "Sora, how..... did you get here?" Sora pointed at the rose and said "If you remove that rose, I will change. A part of me will be lost forever and I don't want that to happen to me again. You helped me get that part of my heart back. I don't intend to lose it again. It represents my happiness and love toward other people. It glows whenever someone important is near by. That is why it glows now. Yugi... why are you in here?" Yugi looked over at all the paintings. They all had ancient pharaohs. At least 80 of them. "I am here to find out about your past life." Sora then hugged Yugi in tears and looked up and said " I am here for the same reason." Yugi held her and put his chin on her head "Then we will try to find out together." Then there was a ball of light appeared between them. Then light then spread throughout the room. When they opened their eyes they saw themselves in an Egyptian looking castle. People were passing through them and didn't seem to see them at all. They started to wonder the castle. They both felt like they had been there before. They made their way to the kings chambers. They saw a figure with a white robe on and a hood covered her head, sealing her identity. There was Yugi sitting in the king chair and two guards. Yami Yugi said to the guards "You can take a brake. I need to talk to the scorceress alone please." The two guards left and closed the huge doors. The sorceress was looking out the window and said "The birds don't sound as happy as they usually are." Yami Yugi looked at her in worry "Is something bad going to happen?" She looked down and said "I can't be sure. It could mean that, or that they have unclean water to drink from, or maybe one of their kind died, but I can't ell you I'm sure." Yami tells her "Sora, can you come over here for a minute?" She walked over to him. Right in front of him with respect, looking down though. "It is strange that thow master has not seen his sorceresses face even when he received her. Would it not make sence that I see her face at least once during my life time?" Yami reached out his hands to put the hood down, but Sora turned away and said "I would not like that Pharaoh." He then looked at her and said "I would very much like to see your face... Sora." Sora turned around and and said "I will only do so if you promise not to look at my face again." He looked at her seriously and said "I will make that promise then." He then took his two hands and lowered her hood slowly and saw the most beautiful being he had ever seen. He put his right hand on her left cheek and said "Now I know why you were called Sora. Your eyes are the color of the sky." She looked up at Yami and straight into his eyes. They were such a wonderful, pure dark purple. Yami began to draw closer to Sora as she couldn't move. She closed her eyes and then, at that time. The first time in history, Sora and Yami kissed. Then Yami and Sora returned to Bakura's room in the same position. Still kissing.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Authors' Notes: They've only just begun to uncover Yami and Soras' past lives and relationship. Find out what happens in the next episode. Oh, and please review me. Thanks! 


	6. Jealous Pasts

The Millennium's Little Puppet The Love I Can't Have  
  
Authors Notes: Hehe this fanfictions game doesn't have emediate results. All's you half to do is guess how many episodes it will take for me to finnish this series and when I'm done with it the winner will be announced. Oh and every five episodes I type out of this series will have a congratulation game. Thank you and enjoy the romances. __________________________________________________________________  
  
When Yami Yugi stopped his kiss Sora put her hand over her mouth and said "We shouldn't have done that, Yami. I'm sorry I just can't look at you anymore. It should have been forbidden." Sora said as she cried and ran out of the room.  
  
Yami Yugi put his hand on his head and thought " You're right Sora, we shouldn't have done that. It should have been forbidden for us two to fall in love. It should have also been forbidden for me to ever see your face and on top of that I broke my promise to never look at her face more than that time, but she knows I didn't intend to see it again on purpose. She knew some of her and my memories were lost and kept from us. Sora, i'm sorry, but now that I've seen you many times more than I promised I can't stop looking at you for the rest of the time I'm here. Yami Yugi got up and went to Sora's room. He asked if she would like to go on a walk with him to get the troubles off their minds.  
  
Sora said if it was only to get the troubles off their mind she had to say yes. They went outside and the first thing to catch Sora's eye was that the cherry blossams were blooming. She ran over to them and said "They smell nice. It's such a nice day today. It would be nice if we could go to the coast, but I also want to stay here because the flowers are so beautiful here. It looks like a field of flowers. Oh, come on Yugi, lets go see that tree it looks like it's in full bloom.  
  
Yami Yugi was happy that Sora was happy. He was walking over to the tree where Sora was. He saw her hair waving in the wind. It was one of those picture perfect moments that could probably even get Pegasus painting again. Sora's smile was so beautiful that it made Yami Yugi smile without the smirk. Then her smile dissappeared off her face when a flock of crows started marking their teritorry by pecking at her.  
  
"Stop it!" Sora said covering her head with her arms. "Ow, stop that!"  
  
Yami Yugi dove at Sora and covered her with his body against the tree. He was being pecked sevearly on the back. It hert him like heck, but he wanted to protect her from harm. He stayed in the same spot until the birds flew away. Yami Yugi lifted his head up and accidentally their lips touched. "Oh, I'm very sorry, it was an accident.  
  
"It's ok, I know it was an accident."  
  
Yami Yugi got up as well as Sora. Yami Yugi put his hands in front of him and a dress appeared with a tiara. "Here I want you to put this on. You can put it on behind those trees.  
  
Sora put the dress on and when she had shown herself Yami Yugi said "That suits you very well on a day like this." It was a strapless white dress that fit her, but was a little long in the back, like a wedding dress.  
  
They both sat down on two different sides of the tree. "Yami, I can't believe that our past selves were like that. It must have been hard for the both of us. I wonder how powerful I was that long ago."  
  
"You were just as strong as you are now. Do you know why I fell in love with you that day?"  
  
"Because I looked beautiful?"  
  
"Also because you were the most loyal person who I knew and the closest. My travelers found you in the dessert. They brought you back and threw you on the floor in front of me. They said they had found you on thier way back. You were weak but you tried your best to answer my questians. I asked you "Where do you come from?" You replied you didn't know and that you were brought to many places around the world. I asked you "Do you have a purmanent owner?" You replied "No, I am owned by nobody." Have you ever taken a spucific place with your previous owners." I have taken the place as a sorcceress and an entertainer, I was once trained for battle, but they never used me. I was meant for emergancies." I said that you could be my guardian and you acceppted. You seemed to be sad although I couldn't ever see your face in the shadow of your robe I could feel your sadness. Millions of assasions started to come to my castle. You used all your power to save me from all of them. I saw that you were no ordanary magician. I had always been told a story of an invincible warrior that was pure at heart and who's magic was as powerful as any magic. One who was born of magic in the blood. I never thought twice that you were that warrior. When I was a young boy, I always thought the warrior would have been a boy. Then two years after I had recieved you from my travelers, we had become very close and we understood each other. Then that kiss that changed us forever. We kept it from my older brother who was Bakura so that he wouldn't be able to marry you. Yet he hadn't seen your face, he had fallen in love with you as well. I tried keeping you away from him, but one day I saw the black and gold ink smeared on your arm. I asked how it got smeared and you said it was Bakura and that he was trying to kiss you, but you struggled out of it."  
  
Sora looked at the sky and said" I want to be able to love all my friends. I want them back. One time I almost forgot I was doing all this for my friends. Yami Yugi, sometimes I can feel an emence power that I don't think I've ever felt before. Not even when it was a millennia ago. Susuma was right, my weakness is love, but I can overcome it."  
  
Yami Yugi swiftly interupted "Or can you? You can never forget the feelings of love. It will always be a part of your heart no matter how much you try to forget your feelings for another person."  
  
"That is very true........." Sora begins to mummble"but then again if it is true then how come I havn't seen Jiro?"  
  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Who's Jiro?"  
  
"Oh, he was one of my owners.He was blinded by his own evilness. I was never seen by him because of his blindness. He could only feel my face and hear me. He always said I was his most loyal and beautiful sorceress even if he couldn't see my face. He was the one who gave me the name The Forbidden Sorceress. Two months after I was soled to him he fell in love with me. Five months later when I became a legendary sorceress I was stolen by an assasen. When I was stolen by my eighteenth owner he gave me the name The Forbidden Millennium Item. You were my eighyith owner." Sora saw someone at the corner of her eye. She turned around and Kaiba was standing there.  
  
"Sora, may I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Uhhh.........." Sora looked at Yami Yugi in questian.  
  
"I'll be just fine Sora, you can go talk to Kaiba."  
  
They both walked over a few trees.  
  
"Sora, I love you and I don't want to lose you to anyone. I need to know, do you love me or Himori?"  
  
Sora turned away and said "I don't want to talk about this right now."  
  
"It's a simple yes or no questian, you should be able to answer it."  
  
"Kaiba, just leave me alone."  
  
"Sora, I know you love me more than him. I can feel it in your heart." Kaiba then klenched their hands together with hers and leaned forward about to give Sora a kiss.  
  
Sora struggled to get away from him, but Kaiba had a tight grip on her hands. "KAIBA LET GO!" Sora broke away from his grip and Kaiba only slightly caught a kiss on her cheek while they stood in a position where the tree was not in front of them. Yami Yugi saw the kiss Kaiba gave Sora on the cheek. Yami Yugi heard the cries echough through the forest. "KAIBA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"  
  
"Yugi, what's it to you?"  
  
"I am her friend and that makes it my buisness."  
  
"Yeah, you're her friend, but are you her boyfriend?"  
  
"Even if I'm not, you're obviously forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do." Yami held out his hand to Sora and she took his hand. Then he pulled her over to him. Yami's and Sora's fingers crossed through each other. Yami asked " Sora, would you like to go back inside?" Yami said as he looked down at Sora.  
  
Sora blushed. Kaiba saw Sora blushing and got jealous. "Hey Sora, I'll bring you inside." Kaiba said. Sora looked at Yami in question. Yami replied "You can go without me, I'll be right there. When Kaiba and Sora left to go back inside Yami leaned against the tree and said "Oh God, help me get through this.  
  
On Kaiba and Sora's way back to the castle Kaiba looked over and saw Sora looking down with her thinking face on, and at the same time she looked sad. "What's wrong?" She looked up at Kaiba and said "Oh, nothing, just tired."  
  
Bakura walked up to Kaiba and Sora and said "Excuse me Kaiba, I need to talk to Sora for a minute."  
  
Kaiba went on his way to the castle again. "Sora..." Bakura held her hand and looked down at her. "Will you take my hand in marrage?"  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Authors Notes: Reviews, reviews! You give me reviews, I'll give you stories. From the company of Ellen's scitso world of comedy and romance. 


	7. Sins Of The Murdered

Author's Notes: Why all the hugely added drama to the story (besides the fact that this is a romance drama story )? Well, I had to keep the story interesting instead of the rules being kissing and stuff. I had to add more to the story, so that's why all this is suddenly happening, so please don't be confused. If you are, just e-mail me. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yami could remember how wonderful it was when Sora kept him company on days that the guards had off. They usually just talked to one another politely. Another memory struck him (Flash back ) Your highness, may I have a word with you?" Yami came back from the terris where he was looking at the stars and asked "What would you like to to talk to me about my loyal servant?" "You're coming to the age where you need a wife my lord, yet you have no one of my knowledge that you have fallen in love with yet. I was thinking we might need to... (interrupts) "Oh, no, I have the perfect woman in mind." "Who my lord?" "Sora, the young girl that accompanies me and stands by my side the most often." "But... my lord, she is only 14 years old and yet you are 18. The age difference is almost insulting." "She has no family, she is good company as well. We are to be married a week from today with her consultation. (the flash back faded.) They were both there, alone, in the room. The tension in the room grew larger. There was a dripping in the ceiling, but they didn't care (Quote/clue :" If you are going to put a hook in a story you have to use it for something.").  
Himori then appeared in the room and when he saw the two in the position, he was furious, he started to yell at Yami and said "Yami, what the hell are you doing with Sora?" Yami answered " I am simply trying to confort her. Did you not hear what happened?" Himori then shoved Yami away from Sora and said "Does it matter? Sora's alive isn't she. Isn't that enough for you?" Sora spoke up and said "I still believe that the world can be saved , even without violence." Yami then was silent in a paused moment. He then walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and started to think " Maybe we weren't meant to be together. This island, this island. I hate this island. It's cursed with an evil oar. I hate this island. I must escape. I must get away. I had no memory of my former life before now and now I got to finally find out, but now I wish I hadn't found out. Yes, this island is cursed." He then stopped. There was a window open to where the ocean was roaring. He looked down at the sea. Then he started to step up onto the window sill.  
  
BACK AT THE ROOM  
Sora just realized what was happening and screamed "YAMI, NOOO!" She ran out of the room and along the path that Yami took. She ran and then saw Yami in the window sill, looking at her with a soft look. He then tipped backward and fell. "YAMI, NOOOOO!" Sora ran to the window sill with tears soaking her face and said " Why Yami?" An older version of Sora appeared right behind Sora as if she were a ghost and said along with her "Why, Yami, Why do you leave me? Just as I come back to save you!" She reached out her hand and a bubble (Pf, a bubble ) surrounded Yami and lifted him back into the window. Sora then put her hand on his head and hugged him with her life and said "Thank God I saved you. Yami tore himself away from Sora and then said "Were all here suffering because of you. You're the only reason we have our memory back. I wish this had never happened. You're the one that made Kaiba go mad over you, you're the one that's causing all of us to fight over you. You're the reason why Kaiba wants to kill all of us. Everything is all your fault!" "You don't think I already know that? I'm trying to stop it, but it's impossible when you can't see throught the evil's plan. I can't do this alone, so I need help. I still have friends in the shadow realm, and I can't get them out if Pegasus is dead. I think of more people than myself." Yami interrupted "Like your old friend Surenity?" Sora looked at Yami in surprise and said " How.... did you know about me and Surenity?" Yami responded "She told me about you a couple days ago. I was asking her a couple other questions too." Sora was very upset that Yami was looking in to her past life and got up from the window sill and ran to where she left Bakura and "Pegasus". When she got there, she saw two Bakura's. One on the floor and one standing looking at her." The Bakura standing said "Huh, it was Kaiba, that'll be the last time he tries to kill one of us." Sora smiled and then fell into Bakura's arms and said " Oh, Bakura, thank you. You did it. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you killed him." He leaned his chin on her head and said " I tried to save you, but you wouldn't let me. You kept on screaming." Bakura said as his eyes were dazed and then Sora looked up and said "What are you talking about?" Bakura then started to look normal and said "Oh, nothing." They stayed like that for a while longer. Sora finally let go of Bakura and said with a smile " Thank you Bakura, I would like it if I could go outside now, so please stay here and don't worry, I'll come back soon." Then she left the room.  
Sora then thought to herself. "Am I that horrible? It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I'm with you. I'm looking for a place, searching for a face. Is there anybody here I know? Cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?" She walked alone, yes, that's what it felt like to be her. All alone, nobody to turn to. She had remembered a quote from a millennia ago "To trust a friend only to see betrayal, You truly are alone." One boy once said "Anybody who falls in love with her is her guardian." when the truth behind that statement is really that everybody is against her. She's just an item. An item that can be put to useless causes. She felt like she just wanted to disappear. Why was she the way she was, with a Egyptian past life and magical powers. She only wanted to be normal now. she almost made a person commit suicide. She wondered why she was reborn. So she walked, and every step she took, she wanted to make herself believe that she was disappearing. She got to the highest edge of the island. She paused at the scary thought that she might, but hen she thought it wouldn't hurt after she was dead. It wouldn't effect her loved ones for when she died they wouldn't have to deal with her past life effecting the lives of modern day people. So, she closed her eyes calmly and let herself fall. She thought if she loved people and they couldn't love her back that she had no reason to live. Like she once said in the past " No matter how many weapons you have, no matter how much technology you have. A world cannot live without love." Himori appeared under Sora catching her and said " Sora... it's your destiny to live a full life without dying. That's the reason you keep on being reborn. You're always being reborn because all of your life, your life can't help, but make your life miserable." Himori then rose up to the ground and said " Now it's time for me to tell my story." The surrounding disappeared into an Egyptian throne room.  
Himori was kneeling in front of Yami. Yami had said " Himori, as you''ve seen, a war has started. I know that your my best soldier, but I need you to take on a more important quest." Himori lifted his head and asked "What could it be your highness?" Yami then had Sora walk forward beside Himori. "I need you to protect Sora. Get her away from this part of Egypt before anything gets any worse (Ellen: Is worse a word?). I want you to travel with her from there to make sure that nobody tries to steal her. I want you to stop at the delta so we may find you after the war." Himori nodded his head, yes, and was off with Sora. He went out the back of the back of the kingdom. There were enemy soldiers there already and he was fighting them with his sword and one got behind Himori. He was about to assassinate Sora and her hood dropped to her shoulders with the wind. Himori then slashed his sword across the enemies throught and killed the last few off. He looked back at Sora and their blue eyes exchanged looks. Then he said "Are you all right?" with a serious face on. Not a kiss, not even a compliment of how she looked. She answered " I'm fine, but I got some blood on my robe." He said " We can was it as soon as we get to the delta, ok" It was the same thing all the way to the delta. the killing, the exchanged blue eyes and no kisses. He just protected her the whole way. They finally got to the delta. He then said turning around " Give me your robes." She paused and then did so. Himori was washing her robes very thourouly. Sora thought to herself about how they got all the way to the delta and Himori didn't show any sign of sexual harassment toward Sora. He was the first man that had not shown sexual harassment to her. She was so happy to have met somebody like him. Himori was done washing her robes and said "Your robes are going to need to dry for about a day. We'll need to get some sleep too." Then Sora suddenly embraced in happiness and hugged Himori and said " Thank God for you.  
They appeared in the mansion now and Sora was in bed. Sora then said "Himori." Himori then said " What is it?" "Thank God for you." Then she hugged him. She said. "You were my first real friend weren't you. Yami told you to guard me for the rest of my life. That's why you couldn't hurt Yami when we were in the room. He was your king. You were loyal to him." Himori said " I'm not much different from you. I have mysterious powers. I've had different owners. I used to have friends. I fell like the world would be better if I died. Even if we died, we'd have to live the same life all over again. Why be reunited on this island? Because it is surrounded with water and it usually would rain. Water, that's the key word. Water, all of your loved ones in the past died from water. It wasn't you who made Kaiba go mad. There's an evil oar on this island" Sora said "What does it want?" Himori then slowly looked at Sora and said " It wants us all dead for some reason."  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: Heck, I better come up with something fast or the story'll be done before I know it. More reviews please. Thanks! 


End file.
